The present invention relates to a case assembly for a mobile terminal.
A terminal may be classified into a mobile terminal (mobile/portable terminal) and a fixed terminal (stationary terminal) according to whether the terminal may move. Further, the mobile terminal may be classified into a portable terminal (handheld terminal) and a holdable terminal (vehicle mounted terminal) according to whether a user may directly carry the mobile terminal.
Functions of the mobile terminal are being diversified. For example, the functions include data and voice communication, picture shooting and video shooting through a camera, voice recording, reproduction of a music file through a speaker system and outputting of an image or a video to a display unit. Some terminals have an added electronic game playing function or perform a multimedia player function. In particular, recent mobile terminals may receive a multi-cast signal providing visual contents such as broadcasting, video and a television program.
As such a terminal has the diversified functions, the terminal is implemented in a form of a multimedia device having complex functions including, for example, shooting of a picture or a video, reproduction of a music file or a video file, a game, reception of broadcasting or the like.
Modification of a structural portion and/or a software portion of the terminal may be considered to support and increase such functions of the terminal.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating one structure of a rear surface case of a mobile terminal according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating another structure of the rear surface case of the mobile terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the rear surface case of the mobile terminal according to the related art includes a rear surface case 2 covering a rear surface of the mobile terminal, and a rear cover 5 attached to a rear surface of the rear surface case 2 to protect the rear surface of the rear surface case 2. The rear surface case 2 is attached to cases arranged on a front side of the mobile terminal to cover electronic products arranged inside the mobile terminal, and the rear cover 5 is attached to the rear surface of the rear surface case 2 to prevent the rear surface of the rear surface case 2 from being polluted or absorb an impact applied to the mobile terminal.
The rear cover 5 may be manufactured to have various designs to provide an aesthetic sense to the user. As an example, the rear cover 5 may be formed of leather. As illustrated, the rear cover 5 may include an adhesive part 6 formed on the rear surface of the rear surface case 2 to provide an adhesive force so as to couple the rear cover 5 and the rear surface case 2 to each other, and a surface part 8 formed of leather and attached to an upper surface of the adhesive part 6 to define an outer surface. In some cases, an intermediate part 7 arranged between the surface part 8 and the adhesive part 6 to couple the surface part 8 and the adhesive part 6 to each other may be provided. The intermediate part 7 may be formed of non-woven fabric.
In recent years, a mobile terminal in which a circumferential edge 3 of the rear surface case 2 is rounded about a central plane in consideration of a gripping sense of the user and a design of the mobile terminal has been released. However, when the circumferential edge 3 of the rear surface case 2 is rounded, a separation phenomenon in which the rear cover 3 is separated from the edge of the rear surface case 2 may occur.
Because of this, although it is considered that as illustrated in FIG. 2, a protrusion 4 protruding upwards is formed at the circumference edge of the rear surface case 2, and the edge of the rear cover 3 is inserted between the protrusion 4 and the rounded surface of the rear surface case 2, there is a problem in that because the protrusion 4 is exposed to the outside, the overall appearance of the mobile terminal deteriorates.